


A simple life of a earth C family

by Pewpewpistol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Family Fluff, Grubs (Homestuck), Illustrations, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewpewpistol/pseuds/Pewpewpistol
Summary: Lala is just a simple teenage girl living with her mom, dad and newly adopted sibling. When something happens to her mom Lala is forced to step up and be the big sister the new baby needs her to be!





	A simple life of a earth C family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever!! If you wanna leave some feedback or critique i'm 100% ok with that!! I don't have a beta so there might be a mistake here or there but I fixed it as tightly as I could! thanks for checking it out! This story would have been rated G but does have some swearing, not really intense or anything but wanted to be safe

The sun hangs high in the sky, the world outside your room already awake and busy with people doing chores, going to work, friends visiting friends and whatever other nonsense the inhabitants of earth c got up to. You however were busy enjoying staying in bed in your darken room. As you laid in bed you were glad that you got those troll grade black out curtains, it made sleeping in much easier while you enjoyed your recently started summer break from school. Nothing was going to get you out of bed early, nothing but the scent of freshly made pancakes that was currently wafting into your room though the cracks of your bedroom door.

Your name is Lala hunters golshe; you have golden brown skin, long straight black hair and lime green eyes. You were once told you were most likely descended from The space goddess Jade Harley, which makes you happy seeing how she’s your favorite creator. You're just a normal teenage girl living with your mother and father and newly adopted baby sibling. Your parents decided that it would be best to bring home the new baby when you would be home more often so you could help out your mom. A loud shout from downstairs calls up to you in your still dark room. “Lala! Pancakes are gunna get cold and I don’t want to hear you whining at me about it!”

You huff and look over at the alarm clock that sat next to the bed. 9:16 am; Your dad should be home soon. He works as a security guard at a museum and does the night shift. Mom probably made those pancakes more for him then you, but you appreciate her making the extra for you. You finally throw off your blankets and head out to do your morning routine.Once out of your room you beeline straight to the kitchen and take some of the huge spread your Mom prepared. With your plate filled with fluffy goodness you go to the living room where your Mom is laying down on a white couch with a book in her hands and small bundle placed on her chest. “Grub and you! The complete guide to grub rearing!” The book states, it’s cover littered with grubs of every color of the spectrum on it. On the coffee table there is another book, this time just double horned gold blooded grubs and wigglers adorn it’s cover, “a parents guide to raising a healthy pisonic.” 

“How strong do you think Sweetie’s powers are gunna be? Also, when are you give them a real name? Calling them Sweetie all the time in place of a real name is kinda dumb.”  
You say as you plop yourself down on the smaller love couch. You look over to the tv; some baby show is playing, most likely for Sweetie who you feel is still too young to really pay any attention to it...

“Well good morning to you too honey!” Mom snarks “And your father already told you, it’s troll tradition, no names til pupation, and as for the powers thing? I don't know. Hopefully not too strong...” she tells you as she places her hand gently on the small bundle.Upon hearing it’s temporary name Sweetie begins to move; peeking its small face out of its protective cloth cocoon. It looks up at you with large mix matched yellow and red eyes. 

Giving them a big grin you greet them in baby babble.“Hiii sweetie!! How are you! Say hiiii sweetie! Little worm butt! Chunky little scuttle butt!”

Sweetie hisses and clicks at you indignantly before re-burying itself back into its blanket cocoon, your Mother laughs.

“Awwwwww sweetie don’t be like that!” You say in mock devastation. Before mom could say anything more the sound of the front door opening grabs both of your attentions. Sweetie, also seeming to know what that sound meant began excitingly chirping.

A deep masculine voice rings out. “Yo! Guess who’s home ya’ll!”

“We’re in the living room Yushen!” Mom calls.

Your Dad waltzes into the living room. While you and your Mom are human, your dad is a troll, specifically a purple blooded one. He stands tall at 8 and a half feet and that’s not even counting the length of his wavy horns. Your parents are moirails. They have been moirails before you even existed and if anyone asks your mom who your birth father was, she always replied with “Why does that even matter when Yushen's been there since she the day she was born?” Your father, who is the only one you’ve ever known and often plays the “good cop” to your mom's “bad cop.” And while your Mom isn’t exactly a hard ass on you, your dad has always been super easy going and often lets you get away with murder. Your family lives in a small town right between the borders of the troll kingdom and human kingdoms and have many friends from all four races that currently live on earth C. Mom is forced to grab Sweetie before they throw themselves off of her and onto the floor so they can skitter off to Dad. She tosses the book away and gets up to greet him, his long arms easily picking up both her and the fussy grub in her arms. She only has 5 feet and 6 inches to his flat out 8, the perfect little spoon. She giggles as he holds her one handed to his chest and kisses her forehead. Sweetie squeaks and writhes as they struggle to be let go, most likely so they can crawl up to sit peacefully between your dads horns. They like running up there, most likely because they like being up some place tall?

Dad looks over to you, a lazy smile on his face. “Hey girlie, you ain’t gunna say hi to your old man? I still got plenty of space between theses arms o’ mine and even more to place a head on these spheres.”

 _“Don’t be gross!"_ You put your plate down and go to him, being scooped up along with your Mother with the same amount of effort.

[](https://ibb.co/5F8QZjk)

The rest of the night is relatively calm. Sweetie spends a good amount of time perched on dad’s head until he goes off to take a nap with mom in tow. They put you in charge of watching Sweetie and you try your hand at bonding with them, which mostly ends with a lot of failed biting attempts on their end. The next day you are awaken early by mom shaking you.

“Honey, I need to go out for a bit. You have to watch Sweetie for me. I already fed them but in like an hour you gotta take them to potty.” She plops the small wiggly body on you, the small form already off to explore the moment they are free. You place a hand on their tiny four horned head which only gets you a mild squeak and small teeth nibbling your fingers in return.

You yawn and stretch. “Bring back some ice cream ok?” She bends down and kisses your head. “Girl it’s 8 in the morning and you’re thinking about ice cream? There’s eggs and bacon down stairs and Sweetie’s play pen already has clean toys in it. I’ll see you later.”

Sweetie turns to watch her leave, and only looks back up at you once the door closes with a soft click. You flop your arms open and groan, looking down to the small bug shaped sibling currently wandering on the bed you whine.“Uggghhhh I wanna stay in beeeedd. You wanna sleep in too right?” Sweetie does a quick head turn away from you, despite just being a head on an oversize bug body the whole gesture radiates disagreement. 

You pick up the tiny form and head out to the kitchen. As you make your way down the stairway you pause to study all the pictures placed on the walls, glancing longest at your family portrait, the one taken when you were ten. Dad was forced to sit or have the top of his head cut off, the top of his horns are still riding the edge of almost not fitting. Mom stood beside him and you sat on his lap, your arms wrapped his neck and one of his placed around you. Well dressed and smiling brightly you all stare into the camera.

“We’re going to have to take a new one now that you’re here.” You say as you smoosh the small yellow body closer to you, which earns you a scream and bite on the tit. You wince and rub at the bite, thankful those teeth are still so small. Petting the small babe to settle them down you continue to look at the rest of the photos. Sweetie has been around for about a month and your parents went hog wild taking photos of them but few were worth putting up, too many taken in the middle of a screaming fit, or a yellow blurry mass with mouth open wide about to bite. There are a few up on the wall but your favorite one is of them in a circular frame, sleeping peacefully with one of their stuffed toys. The other pictures are of you taken at various stages of life, your parents, grandparents, Your Dad’s lusus, matesprit, and kismesis and random friends litter the wall. You take Sweetie to the living room and place them in the play pen and turn on the tv for them and head off to go get breakfast. Returning you see Sweetie trying to sing along with a colorful cast of characters on the screen. You giggle at the early efforts of speech and sit down, joining your younger sibling in watching baby shows.

Two hours later your cell rings. A quick glance at the screen let’s you know it’s Dad, finally, he should have been home an hour ago.You casually lay back on the couch from your spot on the floor as you answered the call. “Hey Dad, where are you? Something holding you up?”

_“Lala,”_ His voice ripe with grief, making you shoot up to attention, eyes wide and a odd sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach bloom. _“ Mili...Mili was hit by a car...”_

**“W-what? Mom’s— she-"** you couldn’t even finish the thought, Sweetie seems to sense your distress, looking over at you, clicking curiously. 

“Her right leg and arms all busted up and she got some ribs cracked—“His voice wobbles, like at any moment he might break down and start to cry, if he wasn’t already. The only thing that keeps you from your own emotional catastrophe is the sound of your Mom's voice in the background, a faint _“Oh my gods, Yushen, give me the phone!!"_ The sounds of struggle and something being slapped before the scratchy sounds of a phone being pasted along. _“Why would tell her lik--"_ More background noise that sound suspiciously like your Dad about to lose it.

 _“Hi sweetie!”_ For someone you just thought died by car, she sounds really chipper, though her voice was a bit sluggish and raspy.

“Mom? What’s going on? Dad said you got hit by a car?”

“Yes sweetie, that is definitely something that happened! I’m in the hospital with your father, I’m gunna be here for a little bit I think.”

By now you think Sweetie definitely knows somethings up, their little face peers at you as they stand on their hind legs, calling for attention. Going over to them and picking them up, for once they don’t seem interested in biting or screaming at you, instead they seem busy trying to crawl up to the cell in your hand.

“What even happened? I mean, Dad told me you’re jacked up but are you like....ok?” You say as you start to pace around the living room.

“I’m as ok as I can be with all these pain killers they got me on, listen sweetie, I’m going to be going in for surgery so so they can fix my...everything? So I guess I won’t be coming home tonight.” She chuckles “Here, ima put your Father back on the phone.”

You hear the sound of it being past over to your weepy Dad, despite Mom’s cheery mood he still sounds devastated.

“Hey Dad,” You say in a sobering tone. “Like how strong are those drugs they got mom on?” You say half joking, while you are still reeling a bit from the shock of the this, a little humor always helps right?

Dad gives a small laugh but it’s not enough to really make you any feel better. “Ah listen Lala, how old are you now, 16 right? You know by troll standards you’re already an adult!!” A small nervous chuckle escape his lips before he pauses “Listen Lala I...I can't leave your Mum, I can’t leave Mili alone like this...”

“Dad....?”

 _“I’m going to stay with Mili in the hospital for a week.”_ He tells you. 

You tense up and Sweetie follows suit, what...? **What?!** "What do you mean?! A week?! Wha- what about your _**job?!**_ What about _**sweetie?!**_ I mean if it was just me I would be fine but— where is there even room for you over there!” You all but shout into your cell, Sweetie obviously sensing the distress in your tone starts clicking at you loudly, at this point they have climbed up to your shoulder and was now practically screaming in your ear. You take them down and hold them to your chest, placing a hand on them to stop them from fidgeting and crawling back up.

“I already called work so they know what’s up, got the all clear, we already talked to hospital staff about Mili being placed in a big room all to her lonesome, gotta pay a bit for it but that’s how it’s gotta be. And I called Dulope.....”

“ **Wait** , wait, wait, wait, why did you call Dulope??” you love her, she was your old babysitter and you had a lot of fun with her, even if she was too much at times but now? You’re too old for a babysitter...unless...“Oh my god dad please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” 

“What you think girlie?” He gives you a small laugh. “That me and your Mum was just gunna _leave_ you to take care of Sweetie on your own?”

“Wow, didn’t you just say I was practically an adult? Why can’t I take care of sweetie on my own? I mean I don’t hate Dulope but you know how she is!” 

For the first time this whole conversation he gives you a real true laugh. “ I know you can take care of the little one, but here’s the thing, would you _want_ to take care of them all by yourself?”

You pause and look down, Sweetie is currently pitching a fit, all of their little legs kicking in earnest.

“Dulope is already on her way, after Mili has her surgery and is in her room I’ll come home to pack up for the week. Put the phone on speaker, we wanna talk to Sweetie.”

You do as you are told. Both your parents call out their greetings to Sweetie who responds back with loud clicky wails, if you had to guess how they felt by the tone of their screeching, you would say that they were quite unhappy. Mom and Dad tried their best to comfort Sweetie with sweet words and praise before it was finally time for them to go, Mom finally being called and carted away and your fretting father following after for as far as he could. You stare at your phone, now back to its home screen, a picture of you and a few friends. When they hung up Sweetie did what you could only assume to be a gasp of displeasure before they started crying yellow tinted tears.

“Ok so maybe you’re a bit more aware of things then I gave you credit for...” At about 2pm Dulope arrives at your door. Dulope is one of the rare few candy red blooded trolls, an indirect descendant of the troll King Vantas. A fact that she is _**extremely**_ proud of, on top of being something of a hardcore King Vantas fanatic. Case in point being the small suit case that just happened to have King Vantas's image plastered all over it. You have no idea if she found it in a store like that or if it was custom made. She throws her arms wide open to greet you and pull you and Sweetie, who you were still holding, into a crushing hug.

“Lala!! Girl it’s been forever since I last saw you!! Your Dad called and I know what’s going on with your Mom, I’m so sorry that happened, but thank the gods she's still alive! That woman is too good to be put into a early grave.” She gestures wildly with her hands as she speaks.

She takes Sweetie from you who seems too stunned and puzzled from the verbal onslaught of this mysterious stranger to give her their usual brand of grub sized sass.

“And _this_ must be the new sugar bug!!! You guys didn’t give them a name yet right? What’s the nickname you guys settled on?” 

You laugh. “We call them Sweetie. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in person, looks like your starting to get your adult skin! You had your adult molt yet?” 

Dulope smiles at You brightly, the last time you saw her her eyes had already filled in to that bright crimson red shade but she was still the wiggler shade of gray. She was so happy and made sure to run off and show everybody she knew. _“Now I don’t even have to wear my color to let everyone know I’m same blood caste as King Vantas!!!”_

“Yup!! I’ll say I’ve got about a year or so before I’m full on adult shade! Maybe a little bit less!” She said as she clasp her hands together and gives you a wide grin.

“How you been doing, like at home and stuff? How’s your mom?” You lead her to the living room and she follows behind you, leaving her suitcase at the door.

“Ohh so you know my Mom's in the lusus breeding program right? Gotta make sure future generations of precious little candy reds have lusii ready for them. I got two little “siblings” of my own to deal with! I’m so glad I have the same kind of lusus as King Vantas but by the gods the little ones take being crabby to new extremes! I’m kinda glad your dad asked me to watch over little one over here. There’s just _one_ of em and they don’t got pinching claws trying to nip off my toes...”

Sweetie just looks up at Dulope's face from her arms with wide open eyes and breathing rather heavily. She tickles them under the chin and that finally seems to snap them out of it, bringing back the loud clicky cheeps of disgruntlement. You jump back, startled as a small bolt of light sparks between their tiny horns. Dulope seems more excitedly pleased about it while you frown in concern, how powerful do gold grubs get? There are some yellow blooded adults who are stupidly powerful with their psi, it makes you wonder what is Sweetie going be be like when she pupates, will she be able to fly?...that...would be kinda cool.

“Have you guys eaten lunch yet? I can start up a early dinner, your Dad could use having something to eat to come back to.”

She offers Sweetie back to you which you take into your arms. “Yea, that would be nice.”

She goes into the kitchen and looks into the fridge  
Talking out some meat, spinach and some pasta sauce. From the pantry she gets a small glass bottle of artichoke hearts and dry pasta. She then fishes out a large pot from its place in the cabinet, fills it with water and sets it to boil. She then goes back to get a frying pan, spraying it with cooking spray before she sets it on the stove and puts up the heat. When the water in the pot starts to boil Dulope pours in a rather generous amount of pasta to cook. You busy yourself with getting some formula ready for Sweetie, who thankfully, can just hold on to you with their tiny little bug legs while you run around getting it what you need. 

As you’re preparing the grub formula you look at the container, “Recipe made and developed for over 200 sweeps for your precious little one!” A smiling jade on the package, in her arms A rare candy red grub, busy feeding on their own bottle. You don’t know much about troll traditions but it seems most jades stick to grub duties, and while a few other colors are slowly starting to trickle in with grub watching duties, they are still greatly outnumbered by jades, with only browns being second greatest in number due to their abilities to commune with lusii, but even then they still don’t reach jade numbers....and speaking of brooding cavern grubs...

“Hey Dulope? You know why grubs don’t get true names til pupation??” You ask as you place a nice warm bottle to Sweetie’s mouth, their little legs kicking until you just give them the bottle to hold. They lift their lower body to til it up, and quickly funnel more of the milky liquid into their mouth as fast as possible. “OI! Slow your roll there a bit will ya?!” You reprimand but was only met with a sound of mild annoyance.

“Oh that?? It’s like a old world thing, back in ye old troll days, on the troll origin planet grubs kinda had to prove their worth by like doing something called a trial??” Dulope states as she begins to cook the meat.

You raise a brow. “A trial? For grubs? Like...aren’t grubs just babies? Y’all had baby test for babies? What happens when you fail?”

Dulope Just casually shrugged. “You died.”

You jumped shocked, jostling Sweetie, who gives you a warning hiss to not do that again. “What!?”

“The old world was Said to be like, stupid levels of hard core? Grubs had to prove they were tough and smart enough to make it to pupation and only then once they were “people shaped” they were worthy of a name. We don’t really know a lot about the old world, our troll creators don’t really talk about it much? King Vantas once said that it was quote, unquote “A FECAL MATTER COVERED BURNING TRASH PIT THATS BETTER LEFT ROTTING IN THE MEMORIES OF A DYING HORROR TERROR INHABITING THE DEEPEST MOST FORGOTTEN PARTS OF PARADOX SPACE.”  
She sighs. “ it’s such a shame he won’t share more details about his wigglerhood...”

You stare at her concerned. “....And trials are...you guys don’t do that anymore right?.. Why even keep on doing something that’s connected to something that’s so fucked up?”

Dulope gives you a flat look. “Girl, you think troll kind has the numbers to just be casually killing off hundreds and thousands of grubs in stupid “PROVE YOUR WORTH” tests?? And for the record there are a lot of traditions that have fucked up beginnings.” She states as she checks over the pasta. You look over to Sweetie who just finished all the formula and trying to suckle from an empty bottle in vain. After a moment, Sweetie tosses the bottle with such aggression you would think the lack of substance caused great personal offense to them. Sweetie would definitely have passed any trial if it was still in place, you think.

Sometime after dinner was done dad finally got home, though the lack of any cheer on him made you want to shed a few tears. He ate, took a quick shower, packed some stuff and gave some last minute directions to Dulope. He came over to you and sweetie to give you both a hug and a kiss and apologized to you a final time before leavening. “Mum said to make sure to take a lot of cute pics of Sweetie for us! Come visit tomorrow!” was the last thing he said as he waved a final bye and closed the door. Sweetie reaches out for him as he leaves, starting to cry once the door closes. You give them a small squeeze, wanting to cry a little bit yourself.

Later that night you sat on the living room floor while Dulope hogged the couch. Dulope had changed into her pajamas; a gray tank top with King Vantas’s scowling face on it and matching knee long pants. You mockingly tell her that she might as well just change her caste sign to his face and she sighed softly. “If only....” Sweetie had finally tuckered themselves out and was sleeping soundly in their playpen. They had spent most of the day being....difficult. Hissing, biting, screaming, peeing on you more then once out of spite. “Uggghhh why didn’t dad staaaay...like, mom would be fine by herself in the hospital! That’s what nurses are for? _To take care of patients.”_ You feel kinda shitty for whining but dear lords if Sweetie spends the rest of the week acting like that....Dulope just gives you a look, you don’t like that look.

[](https://ibb.co/wQPm6vT)   


“Are you _really_ that surprised he wanted to stay with his _**injured**_ moirail?? Just to let you know that nurse/patient hookups in hospitals is like **CLASSIC** pale porn fodder.” 

You frown, even if sex is not a thing your parents do that’s...something about it feels nasty to you. “Ew! Gross, are you telling me my dad is— _getting some kinda troll boner_ —” You pause, that doesn’t seem like the right word. “ Wait no...what do you guys get out of moirallegiance? It’s more of an emotional thing, a heart boner?”

“A heart-rection” she states flatly.

You both laugh. “ No stop! Stop being nasty!” She places her foot on you and gives you a small push. “Would you ever consider getting into a pale relationship?” She ask.

Your expression changes into a thoughtful one. “I don’t know? Humans are mostly only good for flush romance, and according to most trolls, total pale sluts. Though I heard a few can last in long term pale relationships like my Mom...Mom and Dad are super solid but I don’t know if I would be any good at it...” You shrug.

Dulope sits up and stands, going over to sweetie and picking them from their pen. “It’s late, I’m putting bab to bed and turning in myself, turn off the tv when you’re done for the night.” She saunters off, leaving you to turn off everything downstairs before you finally retire to your own room. As you head up you contemplate your house. It’s not that large but you’re pretty happy with it. It’s two floors with four bedrooms, yours, your parents, the study which has now been converted into Sweetie's room and the guest room which will now be housing Dulope for the week. You once told your dad that the guest room was the “nasty room” because whenever his concupiscent partners came over he would often spend the night in there with them. His cheeks flooded purple as he thwacked you with a rolled up news paper and told you to watch your mouth. While your mom agreed with him it still didn’t stop her from laughing at him. Oh...thinking about your parents and realizing they’ll be gone for a week makes you kinda sad.

Later that night as you lay in bed in the darkness of your room with the only light source being your cell. Instead of sleeping you text with one of your friends on a Mobil version of a chat client called chatterpal. You already filled in one of your buddies, a burgundy troll boy named Tyiwyn (who you may or may not have a crush on.) about what happened to your mom.

Sf: I still can believe he’s going to spend a whole week with her, what about sweetie?  
omg dude if I have to spend a week getting peed on omfg

SC: 1 believe it.1 mean 1 don’t #ave 2 worry bout Merina bcuz s#e’s fuc#sia and fuc#sias are bulls#it but if s#e ever got #urt u bet ur ass 1 would stay wit# #er and s#e do t#e same for me  
And it’s not like #e left u alone u got dulope wit# you

SF: speaking of dulope she asked if I could ever go pale for sum1 and idk???  
My dad asks me that shit too sometimes...

SC: w#y not? 1 t#ink you would make a great moirail 2 someone  
And besides you know ruepea?  
#is morail is a carapacian. If a carapacian can be pale for someone you can 2 

SF: what?!?! How that even happen?

SC: Lol idk? For a carapacian t#at dude is mad troll Rambo....I can kinda see w#y t#ey would need a moirail.  
t#ey are kinda feral  
Rue told me #e met #im when #e went on a camping trip and got lost in the woods like t#e spoiled little ric# bitc# t#at he is  
#onestly rue #as no business being out t#ere in the first place

You pause, you are pretty sure that Ruepea has a pitch crush on Tyiwyn. You are not sure if it’s reciprocated. 

SF: that’s super crazy and kinda cute when you think about it? Dude gets lost in the woods and is saved by some wild woodsman and then they fall in pale pity??

SC: 1 guess w#en you put it t#at way it does kinda sound cute.  
#ere #e sent me t#is pic w#en 1 told #im #e was bulls#itting.

Your phone dings as the image pops up. Enlarging it reveals a kinda wild looking carapacian kid who’s hands are rapped up in cloth and draped in a heavy furry coat, he seemed to have some kinda weapon strapped to him but you are unable to tell what it is. The carapacian has his arm wrap around a troll boy with shortish curly hair, who has on some rather expensive looking camping gear and on his shirt a teal sign is pinned. Both of them look really happy, with the teal---Ruepea, having a slight blush on his face. You can’t help but go “Awww!” at it. 

You were about to reply to Tyi when suddenly a bright flashing light that seemed to be quickly flickering between yellow and red started seeping through the cracks at the bottom of the door. Sitting up straight and watching as the light grows until it hits a peek, then fades away as if it’s source was moving past the door.

Sf: wait. theres a weird as fuck light outside my room  
Ima go check out what it is

SC: kk stay safe

You get out of bed and slowly approach the door, opening it and trying to make as little noise as possible you peek outside. The hallway was bathed in the yellow and red flashing light. Hoping that you wouldn’t have a seizure trying to investigate its source You open the door a bit more and fully step out into the hall. Looking to your right you see something small floating in the air. It turns to face you and after a moment you notice it looked a lot like-

“Sweetie???”

[](https://ibb.co/nMy8gfb)

it _is_ Sweetie, it’s body giving off a bright glow, small little bolts of energy flicker between its tiny horns and eyes flashing like a police car's siren lights. You hold out your phone and take a quick pic, looking at the photo you just took it looks like something out of a horror creepypasta. Sweetie loudly chirps at you and then floats over, kicking its legs in the air like the world's most adorable little water bear. Sweetie finally makes it to you and you reach out for them, letting them land in your open palms. Once Sweetie is secure you look at the picture you took of them again and snicker as you send it to your mom and Tyiwyn.

You let sweetie climb up to your shoulders and look for a rolled up futon, some blankets and a pillow from the hallway closet so you can spend the night in Sweetie's room. While setting everything down you get a text message back from your mom.

MOM: Wtf is that shit? That shits not cute.

You laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't doubt that there are lime blooded and scarlet blooded trolls on earth c that just love the shit out of karkat and it just kinda freaks him out, I doubt he would ever tell anybody that tho. For now I think I'm going to write a 2nd chapter and will update my tags accordingly!


End file.
